kagerou days
by ilumin1
Summary: Introducción: este fanfic es un homenaje a la serie de sherlock y a una cancion cantada por miku hatsune. La historia esta sacada de la canción. Aqui les dejo el link para ver la historia original /watch?v 3vcnIc kXZY Espero que les guste X3


Introducci n: este fanfic es un homenaje a la serie de sherlock y a una cancion cantada por miku hatsune. La historia esta sacada de la canci n. Aqui les dejo el link para ver la historia original watch?v=3vcnIc_kXZY Espero que les guste X3

Sentado en aquel columpio, completamente solitario, estaba John Watson, un ni o de buena familia, con un futuro brillante por delante...  
Esa descripcion de mi mismo la odiaba.  
Mire mi reloj recien estrenado, eran las doce y media y el sol calentaba mas que nunca en ese dia de verano...  
Estaba alli, sin hacer nada, esperando a que mis padres vinieran a recogerme cuando se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en casa.  
Esperaba que entendiesen de una vez por todas, que no pueden elegir mi futuro por mi... Aunque esa ya era una batalla perdida.  
Aprete los pu os bajo aquellos rayos enfermizos de ese deslumbrante sol, mientras recordaba los gritos de mis padres cuando discutian.  
Fue entonces cuando me percate de que hacia tiempo que tus ojos azules claros como el cielo de aquella tarde, estaban posados en mi.  
Y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, me apresure a quitarme las lagrimas de la cara y dijiste audazmente "sabes? odio este tipo de veranos"  
No tenia otra cosa que hacer, asi que decid quedarme hablando contigo. Ten as algo que te diferenciaba de los dem s ni os, esa mirada que traspasaba cualquier cosa, aquella forma tan peculiar de hablar... tu forma de actuar...  
A pesar de que nos hubiesemos acabado de conocer, sabia que mi vida estar a ligada a la de Sherlock Holmes... un ni o de lo mas inquitante.  
Mientras caminabamos, salio volando aquel papel que dijiste que era tan importante para ti, aquel misterio sin resolver.  
Saliste corriendo tras el, simultaneamente cambio la luz del tr fico a un rojo deslumbrante.  
De repente un cami n sali de la nada, y te golpe a la vez que gritabas.  
Tu esencia, mezclada con la sangre derramada, me ahog , en el momento justo en que se re a un ni o, en la otra acera, y de sus labios pude leer; "soy Jim Moriarty, la ef mera mentira, y todo esto es real"  
Mi vista entonces se nublo. Escuche lejos de all un grillo molesto, y vi como, tanto el azul claro del cielo como el de tus ojos se oscurec an.  
Despert en mi cama con el tic- tac de un reloj, me pregunte que hora ser a, y para mi sorpresa, eran las 12 pasadas de la misma ma ana.  
Escuche los mismos gritos de mi madre, que hab a escuchado antes, esa misma ma ana.  
Y como la otra vez sal corriendo al parque. Cuando llegue, record el sonido de un grillo muy molesto.  
Todo era muy extra o, el dia anterior vi en un sue o a ti y a mi caminando exactamente por el mismo parque y de la misma forma que lo hac amos en ese momento.  
El papel vol de nuevo de tus manos como aquella vez, y cuando fuiste a perseguirlo te agarre del brazo "oye... por qu no nos vamos ya a casa?" te pregunt .  
Cuando cambiamos el recorrido, todos nos rodeaban y miraban boquiabiertos hacia el cielo, y de all cay un poste de hierro, que atraves tu cuerpo directamente.  
El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, y tus gritos desgarradores inundaron el lugar, entonces la ef mera mentira volvi a reir, "esto no es un sue o" afirm .  
Cuando mi visi n se nublaba por segunda vez, observ tu perfil, y me pareci ver una sonrisa. Y otra vez se oscureci todo.  
Volv a despertar en mi cama a la misma hora que la otra vez, antes de oir si quiera a mi madre gritar sal corriendo a buscarte, con la esperanza de conservar a ese amigo que me hice ese dia de verano.  
Cuando llegu de nuevo al parque te cog y sal corriendo contigo por otro camino, para evitar los posibles peligros, decid llevarte a un sitio alto, y cuando ya llegabamos, v un rostro que me era familiar.  
R pidamente me di la vuelta para observar como ca as desde esa altura.  
El sonido de las carcajadas, fue lo ltimo que o , y la imagen volv o a desvanecerse.  
Desesperado ya, volv a por ti y te lleve a un descampado, donde nada pudiera hacerte da o, donde yo pudiera conservarte con vida por siempre a mi lado.  
Pero un poste de alto voltaje que se encontraba alli, se cay y te electrocut .  
Y mientras tu te sacud as del dolor, la ef mera mentira volv a a burlarse de mi, en ese momento intent asestarle un golpe lleno de rabia, pero al segundo, se desvanec o al igual que todo a mi alrededor.  
Sus palabras resonaron en mi despertar "no puedes hacer nada".  
Otra vez en el parque, te lleve a un callej n que estuviera lejos de toda actividad humana, pero de aquel solitario lugar, salieron unos atracadores, que al no tener nada que darles te dispararon.  
Las risas resonaron por aquel lugubre seguir despierto mientras te llamaba por tu nombre...  
Incontables veces, he perdido el conocimiento en los burlescos hechos ef meros...  
El ciclo se ha repetido por d cadas...  
Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que en este tipo de historias hay un final que ha de existir...  
Tal y como este dia de verano que se repite incesantemente La esperanza de conservar al posible unico amigo que halla tenido en toda mi vida, se desvanec a como el brillo de mis ojos al ver como perd as la vida una vez tras otra, ese caluroso d a.  
Poco despu s de despertar, escuch los gritos irritantes de mis padres que ya tantas veces hab a escuchado, como el primer d a me volv a escapar y esper en el parque tu llegada, como siempre hac a desde que pod a recordar.  
Tu segu as con la misma mirada que todos los dias de este dia sin fin. Muy lejos de mi subconsciente, sonaron tus palabras: "sabes? odio este tipo de veranos".  
Salimos a caminar como aquella primera vez, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no pod a dejar de contemplarte, hasta entonces, nunca preste atenci n a lo que me hab as dicho incontables veces desde que te conoc ...  
El poder de deducir, el poder de observar un hecho, el simple hecho de observar un experimento, hace que este alter su resultado... "cuando se elimina lo imposible, lo que queda, por muy improbable que parezca debe ser la verdad"  
Entonces, cuando volviste a salir corriendo tras tu papel, te hice a un lado y salt a la calle.  
"Te quiero" susurr . En ese momento el cami n se estrell contra m .  
Tus ojos y mi cuerpo retorcido, eran como un reflejo de mi sangre que salpic por todas partes.  
Tu gritaste mi nombre con el rostro cubierto de sangre y de lagrimas, pero yo sonre a, ya que por fin estar as a salvo.  
Pero en ese momento, mi sonrisa desapareci al ver que alguien se encontraba a tu lado.  
"Te lo mereces".  
Un ni o con tez palida, pelo negro azabache y ojos azules cristalinos se despierta en una cama, y mientras coge con fuerza un papel lo reojea.  
"he vuelto a fallar, pero no dejare que me venzcas moriarty" y dejo caer el papel que sosten a.  
En el pon a "hecho ef mero".

FIN


End file.
